


Tír na nÓg

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо обычной охоты Артур оказывается в весьма необычном месте, и даже Мерлин не знает, как ему оттуда выбраться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tír na nÓg

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест "Две стороны одной медали".

Артуру потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сориентироваться.

Голова плыла; под пальцами он ощущал дерево и что-то мягкое и влажное, похожее на мох. Узкая полоска света оставила круглое неяркое пятно чуть выше его правого колена. Было тихо.

С трудом Артур поднялся, покачнулся, когда голова закружилась еще сильнее, и попытался опереться рукой о стену, только чтобы обнаружить, что мертвой хваткой сжимает в кулаке рукоять меча. Выругавшись, он попытался разжать пальцы, но они не двигались. Закусив губу, Артур попытался разжать их второй рукой, преуспев только через минуту или две - а потом, как будто в пальцах было заключено все напряжение его тела, он обмяк, оседая вниз.

Какое-то время он просто глубоко дышал, постепенно начиная замечать тяжелый запах влажного дерева и оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках того пятна света. Найдя, он прищурился, пробуя проследить, откуда оно взялось, и, пошатываясь, побрел вперед.

Когда Артур, наконец, дошел до выхода и выглянул наружу, у него перехватило дыхание. Перед ним простиралась, насколько хватало глаз, долина, яркая трава была в полуметре ниже, совсем вдалеке, на севере, виднелись горы. Он поднял глаза и понял, почему так мало света пробивалось в то место, где он сидел - над ним шелестела листва, настолько густая, что небо сквозь нее казалось светло-зеленым.

Артур огляделся, насколько мог, по сторонам. Сомневаться он мог сколько угодно, но в конце концов придется действовать. Он вдохнул поглубже и решительно бросил меч вниз, на траву, выпрыгивая следом. Оказавшись на земле, он мгновенно схватил оружие и резко провернулся на пятках вокруг себя. Опасности вокруг не наблюдалось. На самом-то деле вокруг наблюдалось неестественное спокойствие, тишина, и дерево.

Артур подошел ближе к стволу, прикоснувшись к нему пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что все это ему не снится. Выпрыгнул он, видимо, из дупла - вход в него открывался едва ли у его плеч, так что, подтянувшись, можно было легко забраться обратно. Правда, с кольчугой на теле это сделать будет не так уж легко...

Артур почти подпрыгнул на месте; кольчуга! Ее не было. Каким-то образом он умудрился не заметить этот простой факт. Может, она была внутри? Он чертыхнулся; придется лезть обратно. Скрипнув зубами, Артур забросил меч в дупло и забрался внутрь, пробираясь вглубь.

Остановился он потому, что где-то вдалеке кто-то звал его по имени. Кричал, если быть точным - Артур поморщился от почти истеричного тона. Голос был ему знаком, только вот откуда он шел...

\- Я здесь, - попытался сказать Артур, и закашлялся. Повторил громче, - я здесь!

Крики прервались.

\- Мерлин? - попробовал Артур еще раз.

\- Артур? - крикнул Мерлин - это точно был он - и на этот раз Артур уловил звук откуда-то левее.

\- Постой, - сказал он, - вернее, нет, говори что-нибудь. Я плохо тебя слышу. Где ты?

Чем глубже он забирался, тем уже становился проход, пока, наконец, Артуру не пришлось встать на колени и пригнуть голову. Мерлин продолжал время от времени звать его по имени или говорить "я здесь", и в конце концов Артур добрался до не...

Он замер, стоя на корточках, - ладони вымазаны во мхе и грязи, - открыв рот, как не подобает наследнику короля. И выругался. Дупло расширялось в некое подобие комнаты, неровное по краям, как будто не могло решить, быть ли ему круглым или квадратным. В середине его стояла каменная плита в половину роста Артура, а за ней - за ней был Мерлин.

Только вот за Мерлином была не кора, как ожидал увидеть Артур, а лес Камелота. Внезапно Артур вспомнил, что они были на охоте, и на них напал какой-то зверь неизвестной Артуру породы, и Мерлин - Мерлин оттолкнул его с дороги, глупый идиот, и Артур ударился обо что-то головой.

Артур потряс головой и встал на колени, отряхивая ладони о штаны. Без меча он чувствовал себя неуютно, как раздетый, но тот остался позади.

\- Мерлин, - сухо произнес Артур. Мерлин неуклюже переминался с ноги на ногу. Глаза у него были красные, как у Морганы после разрыва с очередным рыцарем.

\- Артур, - ответил он так же неуклюже.

\- Ты потерял мою кольчугу? - поинтересовался Артур, оглядываясь вокруг и вспоминая резко, зачем вернулся в дупло. Мерлин покачал головой, нервно улыбнувшись. Артур раздраженно вздохнул, покачал головой, и направился к нему.

\- Я клянусь, - сказал он, - когда-нибудь я тебя уволю. У меня никогда еще не было такого безответственного слу...

Он остановился, округлив глаза и рот от удивления, опустил взгляд на свою ладонь, протянутую к плечу Мерлина. Глянул на лицо своего слуги - на нем читалось такое же ошеломление.

Ладонь Артура остановилась в сантиметрах от рубахи Мерлина, задержанная воздухом.

Артур попытался нажать - ничего не произошло. Рука его не двигалась. Он попробовал согнуть пальцы, положить на воздух вторую ладонь - ничего. Ни единого сдвига. Как будто он пытался пройти сквозь стену.

\- Мерлин, - сказал Артур растерянно. С тем же удивленным взглядом Мерлин приложил свою ладонь к ладони Артура. Артур не почувствовал касания.

\- Я... ты меня чувствуешь? - почему-то шепотом спросил Мерлин. Артур покачал головой. Мерлин как-то странно прищурился, и Артуру даже показалось, что глаза его поменяли цвет.

Он явно стукнулся головой сильнее, чем предполагал.

Внезапно воздух немного сдвинулся, но тут же отпружинил обратно. Артур втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Это чары, - уверенно сказал он. Уж он-то их навидался в последний год. Артур еще раз глубоко вдохнул и попробовал не обращать внимания на поднимающуюся панику. - Мерлин, ты должен сказать об этом моему отцу и привести Гаюса. Пусть осмотрит это - я не знаю, пусть сделает что-нибудь. Займемся поисками того, кто это сделал, перед угрозой костра ни один колдун не устоит.

Мерлин убрал свою руку от руки Артура, отходя на шаг, потом еще, а затем развернувшись к нему спиной. Артур сжал зубы, чтобы не приказать ему остаться. Зная, что на него наложили какие-то чары, оставаться одному - без оружия, без доспехов - совершенно не хотелось.

Мерлина не было всего-то минуты полторы, когда он прибежал обратно, с покрасневшим лицом, тяжело дыша.

\- Это я, - сказал он, опустив лицо к земле. - Это я виноват, ох, я это говорю только потому, что ты меня сейчас не можешь убить, Артур, я не хотел, я даже не знаю, как так... я просто хотел, чтобы ты не пострадал, - он поднял глаза на Артура, и улыбнулся. Ужасно у него получилось, отметил Артур, а потом до него дошел смысл сказанных Мерлином слов.

\- Ты, - медленно повторил он. - Это ты наслал на меня чары?

Мерлин вздрогнул и отшатнулся.

\- Нет! - возмущенно воскликнул он. - Я не насылал на тебя никаких чар. Я только хотел, чтобы это чертово животное убралось куда подальше. - Артур молча смотрел на него, вскинув бровь. Мерлин покраснел еще больше, даже к его ушам кровь прилила - и пробормотал, - но возможно, что я как-то закинул тебя... туда, - он рассеянно махнул в сторону Артура, ударившись о воздушную преграду между ними, - колдовством.

Закончив, он снова опустил глаза.

Артур тяжело вздохнул и сел на землю, чувствуя себя старше на несколько лет.

\- Ты выманил меня сюда, чтобы заточить в... дупле? - спросил он. Звучало глуповато. - Вполне подобающий тебе план, - задумчиво решил Артур.

\- Артур, - умоляюще сказал Мерлин. Артур взглянул на него и криво усмехнулся.

\- Мерлин. Ты идиот, - Мерлин даже нашел в себе наглость выглядеть обиженно на это правдивое заявление. - Я верю, что ты не специально пытался меня убить. Если бы пытался, у тебя все равно ничего не вышло бы, и я бы сейчас отрубал тебе голову. Раз уж я здесь, ты наверняка сделал какую-то глупость. Опять, - к концу Мерлина можно было принять за помидор. Переспелый помидор. Артур потер рукой лицо.

\- Садись, - пригласил он. Мерлин поспешно опустился рядом с ним. Если бы не преграда между ними и наличие за Мерлином леса, Артур даже мог бы притвориться, что они действительно... рядом. - Ты знаешь, где я? - без прелюдии спросил он.

\- Нет, - ответил Мерлин.

\- Какое заклятье ты использовал?

\- Заклинание, - поправил Мерлин, как будто была какая-то разница. - И нет. Я ничего не использовал. Я просто... - он пожал плечами.

\- Испугался, - заключил Артур. Верно, судя по выражению лица Мерлина. Он хмыкнул. - Я знал, что охота не твоя сильная сторона, но чтобы ты боялся какого-то животного...

Мерлин уставился на него так, как будто это он был колдуном, засылающих спокойно охотящихся принцев в огромные деревья.

\- Этот монстр почти тебя съел, - делая паузы между словами, сказал он. - И он был больше твоего коня. В два раза!

\- У страха глаза велики, - снова ухмыльнулся Артур.

Мерлин покосился на него исподлобья.

\- Никаких вопросов? - внезапно спросил он.

\- Сегодняшняя ледяная ванна с утра - это точно не была попытка убийства? - поинтересовался Артур. Мерлин фыркнул, отводя глаза, и он кивнул сам себе. - Тогда нет.

\- Почему?

\- Мерлин, - Артур почувствовал себя неуютно. Повел плечами. - Иди, приведи Гаюса и отца. Мы расскажем им, - он провел рукой по лицу, - мою первоначальную версию. Когда все разрешится, я уговорю отца не тратить силы на охоту за неизвестным колдуном.

Мерлин быстро закивал и повернулся на пятках, чтобы уйти.

\- А ты будешь чистить конюшни и свинарники в дополнение к своим основным обязанностям, - добавил Артур, прищурившись. - Пока я не решу, что ты достаточно настрадался!

Мерлин убежал, как подстегнутый кнутом. Артур хмыкнул и тоже повернулся, осматривая помещение, в котором оказался. Единственным облегчением в этой ситуации было то, что можно было проползти обратно за мечом. Этим Артур и занялся. До того, как придет Мерлин, пройдет не меньше нескольких часов - на этот раз они забрались совсем в глушь Камелота, близко к границам королевства. Пока что мудрым решением будет разведать территорию.

Артур уже понял, что останется как можно ближе к дереву, а ночевать удобнее всего будет в дупле, рядом с окном в Камелот. С одной стороны была стена, возведенная чарами, такую ни разбойникам, ни диким животным точно не пробить, а с другой стороны - настолько узкий проход, что Артур поневоле услышит, если кто-то еще попытается пробраться внутрь.

Когда он выбрался, уже почти стемнело. Темно-синее небо нависало над долиной, как тяжелое одеяло, отдавая синий отблеск на траву.

Артур нахмурился.

Трава действительно переливалась синим, как свежевыпавший снег. Куда бы Мерлин его не выкинул, место явно было непростое. На всякий случай Артур оглянулся, но все-таки заправил меч в ножны. Хоть что-то из амуниции осталось при нем.

Теперь, когда он более-менее подавил панические мысли и знал, что произошло, он почувствовал голод. В день охоты он обычно не завтракал, чтобы как следует насладиться вкусом свежепойманной добычи, и сегодняшний исключением не стал. Артур облизнулся. С собой у него не было даже воды. Он покосился на дерево, обходя его. Оно было таким огромным, что Артур даже не видел кроны - те листья, что заграждали свет в дупло, были на нижних ветках. Чтобы обойти ствол, ему потребовалась минута.

Наконец, удача повернулась к нему - на одной из веток он увидел плод, почти с голову размером. Попробовал оторвать, но плод висел высоко, и прочно был прикреплен к ветке. Артур достал меч и попытался обрубить черенок, но промахнулся, вместо этого отрубив добрую половину плода. Она упала на землю, спелая и желтоватая изнутри, но, когда Артур поднял ее и выпрямился, плод на ветке снова был целым.

Артур моргнул и аккуратно положил плод обратно, туда, куда он упал.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал он. Тут еще и еда заколдованная.

Когда совсем стемнело, и единственным светом осталось странное синее сияние травы, Артур забрался обратно в дупло, проползая по проходу в широкую часть. Мерлин уже ждал его там.

\- Долго сидишь? - спросил Артур, убирая меч, который кое-как протащил с собой. Мерлин встрепенулся; он сидел у огня, вытянув перед собой руки, в полумраке. - Почему ты не ушел в замок? Тебя съедят волки.

\- Я могу справиться с волками, - обиженно буркнул Мерлин и помотал головой. - Я рассказал Гаюсу и королю, что ты заточен под чарами в лесу.

\- Что они решили?

\- Что меня надо повесить, - сказал Мерлин, жалобно смотря на Артура из-под челки. - Король поверил, что это были не мои чары - не то, чтобы я ему рассказал, что я могу их наложить, просто он не заподозрил меня...

\- Да, да, я понял, - прервал его Артур нетерпеливо.

\- И меня надо повесить за то, что я не прыгнул под заклинание вместо тебя, или что-то в этом роде, - Мерлин кашлянул. - Он слегка обеспокоился твоей пропажей.

\- Его можно понять, - пробормотал Артур. - Не бойся, тебя не повесят. Когда я вернусь, я все улажу. А что Гаюс?

\- Ему я сказал, что виноват, - вздохнув, признался Мерлин.

Артур ошарашенно присвистнул.

\- Гаюс знает? Неважно, я вообще не могу понять, как ты так долго умудрялся хранить это в секрете, с твоей-то неуклюжестью. Каковы его выводы?

\- Сказал, что посмотрит, что может сделать. Поищет в старых книгах.

\- То есть, - подытожил Артур, - отец беспокойно шатается из одного конца тронного зала в другой, Гаюс читает книги, а я сижу тут и ничего не делаю? Замечательно. Такими темпами я вернусь в Камелот стариком.

\- Артур, - прервал его Мерлин. - Я думаю, что знаю, как нам это исправить?..

\- Нам, - сухо повторил Артур. - Нам? Позволь напомнить тебе, кто здесь во всем виноват.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Главное, я знаю, как все исправить. Тебе только нужно...

\- Постой, - перебил его Артур. - Сначала мне нужна еда. Ты колдун? Вот и наколдуй мне... что-нибудь. Я не думаю, что здешняя еда безопасна.

Мерлин нахмурился, снова прищурился, и его глаза совершенно точно сверкнули золотом. Рядом с ним появился мертвый кролик, явно убитый больше двух дней назад. Артур поколебался, пытаясь решить, что его раздражало больше - то, что кролик был несъедобный, или то, что он был на мерлиновой стороне преграды. В конце концов он просто покачал головой.

\- Мерлин, из тебя даже колдуна нормального выйти не сможет. Просто не представляю, как ты дожил до совершеннолетия.

\- Да будет тебе известно, моя магия при мне с рождения!

\- Да, я про то же, - кивнул Артур, усмехнувшись.

Мерлин, по правде говоря, не выглядел особенно возмущенным. Больше он выглядел обеспокоенным.

\- Расслабься, Мерлин, - сказал Артур, смягчившись. - Я добуду какую-нибудь дичь тут. Или побуду какое-то время без еды. Несколько дней я выдержу. Надеюсь, вы с Гаюсом вытащите меня отсюда до того, как я начну грызть кору.

\- Кстати, - Мерлин встрепенулся. - Я же начал говорить тебе - я понял, как нам вытащить тебя оттуда.

\- И?

\- Отойди-ка, - Мерлин встал, отряхнув колени, и протянул руку. - Грубая сила, - он пробормотал какие-то непонятные Артуру слова на чужеродно звучащем языке. Тот смотрел завороженно - казалось, вокруг Мерлина появилась некая сила, воздух наполнился напряжением, и голос его слуги стал глубже, властнее, грубее...

А потом Артуру пришлось отскочить, потому что каменная плита за ним зажглась ярким пламенем, едва не опалив его одежду.

\- Что за... Мерлин!

Мерлин испуганно отдернулся и замахал руками. Огонь погас, но Артур не решался подходить ближе к плите. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на сердитом взгляде, который послал Мерлину.

\- Мерлин, - сказал он, прищурившись, - я начинаю сомневаться, что верю тебе. С моей точки зрения, это, - он дернул головой в сторону плиты, - как раз тянет на попытку убийства.

Мерлин попытался сказать что-то, заикаясь, и остановился, тяжело дыша. Артур зачарованно проследил, как краснеют уши Мерлина. Он выглядел довольно симпатично, встрепанный, раскрасневшийся...

\- Пойду поищу дичь или ягоды, - резко сказал Артур, отворачиваясь и как можно более быстрым шагом направляясь к проходу.

Выбравшись, он выдохнул, выпуская из груди весь воздух до тех пор, пока не стало почти больно. Тряхнув головой, он попытался выбросить из нее все неподобающие мысли, и сосредоточиться на необходимых вещах. Которые включали в себя еду, а не гладкую кожу Мерлина, отдающую почти молочной белизной в свете луны.

Артур скрипнул зубами. Да здесь на много миль ни единого живого существа, небось, и нет!

Готовясь выпрыгнуть, он мельком глянул на долину и замер, так и оставшись стоять на корточках. Сначала он было подумал, что это светлячки, но, приглядевшись, понял, что это люди. Над травой летали маленькие люди, освещенные одновременно синим светом травы и своим собственным, едва золотистым, сиянием. Один из них подлетел совсем близко к нижним веткам дерева, остановившись в метре от лица Артура. Тот напрягся; человек склонил крошечную голову, смеривая Артура безразличным взглядом, и улетел. Артур заметил маленькие, похожие на стрекозиные, крылья у него на спине.

\- Так и с ума сойти недолго, - пробормотал он. - Я сомневаюсь, что здесь водится много зайцев.

Он повел плечами и все-таки спрыгнул. Теперь, когда наступила ночь, сияние травы стало ярким, и вокруг было видно и без огня. Не мелкую живность, конечно, с горечью подумал Артур - но хотя бы никакой хищник не подкрадется незамеченным.

На худой конец у него был тот плод, что висел с другой стороны дерева. Если он не освободится до того, как вконец оголодает, выбор в любом случае у него будет небольшой.

Потихоньку, стараясь держать в поле зрения дерево, Артур решил отойти к северу, туда, где виднелись горные хребты. Маленькие люди, перелетающие, он теперь видел, по траве к каким-то кустам, совершенно не обращали на него внимания.

Остановился он только потому, что по колено провалился в воду. Резко втянул воздух, ругая себя за отвлеченные мысли, и сощурился, глядя вперед. Это было озеро, поверхность воды темная и едва сверкающее синим, и Артур удивился, как это не заметил озера утром. Наклонившись, он поколебался, понюхал воду, набрав в ладонь. Она не пахла ничем особенным, как обычная озерная вода, и Артур, который не пил с утра, сделал глоток.

Ничего не произошло; он не свалился в судорогах на землю, не почувствовал, как растворяется изнутри его желудок, да и вода на вкус была довольно вкусной, свежей, похожей на горную. Артур выдохнул в облегчении. По крайней мере, теперь будет, где напиться. Без еды можно было протянуть гораздо дольше, чем без воды.

Зачерпнув еще несколько горстей воды, Артур отправился обратно, отметив, где находится озеро, чтобы вернуться позже. Добравшись до дерева, он снова забрался в широкую часть дупла и улегся спать рядом с недавно горевшей плитой, которая теперь издавала ровное тепло, как камин. Хоть какая-то польза от Мерлина с его колдовством, видимо, была.

А его самого не было. Артур бросил быстрый взгляд на догорающий костер и сделал вид, что ему все равно.

Проснулся он оттого, что солнце светило ему в лицо. За ночь он успел прижаться спиной к плите и промокнуть с одной стороны - спать на влажном, покрытом мхом дереве было не лучшей идеей. Протерев глаза и зевнув, Артур огляделся. Мерлина не было, солнце стояло высоко над лесом Камелота.

Подойдя к преграде, Артур положил на нее обе ладони и прислонился к ней лбом, закрывая глаза и попытавшись притвориться, что чувствует жар солнца и влажный запах листвы.

\- Артур!

Он вздрогнул и отстранился. Мерлин почти бежал к нему, неся что-то в руках. Дойдя, он споткнулся и едва успел опереться о преграду. Его лицо на пару секунд застыло в нескольких миллиметрах от лица Артура, и он облизнулся. Артур отошел на шаг.

\- Ты уронил свои, - он опустил взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на Мерлина, который так и стоял, застыв, прислонившись к преграде, - книги? Ты ограбил королевскую библиотеку, Мерлин?

\- Очень смешно, - пробурчал Мерлин, опускаясь на колени и собирая три талмуда. Аккуратно отставив получившуюся стопку в сторону, он расстелил невесть откуда взявшееся одеяло, и несколькими словами разжег костер.

\- Скажи мне, Мерлин, - задумчиво произнес Артур. - Сколько раз ты чистил мои доспехи руками?

Мерлин вспыхнул, и Артур кивнул, ухмыляясь.

\- В следующий раз я сам прослежу за твоими... успехами.

\- Если хочешь, чтобы я успевал выполнять все твои сто поручений в день, положись лучше на магию, - ответил Мерлин, усаживаясь поудобнее и открывая первую книгу.

Артур приподнял бровь.

\- Мерлин, Мерлин. Природа явно дала тебе магию, чтобы ты не был совсем уж жалким слугой.

\- Природа не задумывала меня специально для служения вам, Сир, - сказал Мерлин и внезапно осекся и покраснел, закусив губу.

\- Будем надеяться. Иначе я начну задумываться, что такого я сделал природе, - Артур поддел землю ботинком. Кусок мха отлетел в преграду и медленно сполз вниз, не оставив следа. После долгого молчания Артур спросил, - я спрашивал про книги, Мерлин.

\- Магические, - рассеянно ответил Мерлин, не поднимая взгляда. - Ищу нужное заклинание.

\- В королевстве есть книги по магии? - Артур нахмурился.

\- Не беспокойся, они только у меня.

\- От этого не легче, - пробормотал Артур и громче добавил, - в любом случае, здесь нет никаких зверей. Только трава, светящиеся летающие люди размером с мою ладонь, и озеро.

\- Мм, - ответил на это Мерлин.

Еще какое-то время Артур смотрел на него, погруженного в чтение и изредка бормочущего непонятные слова (один раз после заклинания из кустов выскочило три или четыре белки, и Артур подумал, что таланты Мерлина явно лежат не в области магии). Темная, отросшая за последнее время челка спадала ему на лицо, и иногда Мерлин смахивал ее нетерпеливым движением руки.

Потом Артур отвернулся.

***

На траве уже давно высохла роса. Артур поднял голову, щурясь на солнце. Пронзительно крича, над ним пролетела птица, направляясь к горам.

\- Хоть какая-то живность здесь есть, - сказал он, просто, чтобы услышать свой голос. Меч он не вынимал из ножен; здесь он, по-видимому, был не нужен. Конечно, чересчур расслабляться не стоило, но сама природа в этом месте не выглядела особенно опасной - Артур не заметил никаких тропинок, которые могли оставить хищные звери, или круглых пятен примятой травы, которые оставляют за собой олени.

Он повернул на север, к озеру, рассчитывая напиться. Голод уже не напоминал о себе постоянно, но жажда донимала.

Пройдя какое-то время, Артур остановился, не веря своим глазам.

Озера не было.

На том месте, где ночью он провалился в воду, была поляна, полная кустов с темными, сочными на вид ягодами. На всякий случай Артур огляделся в поисках ориентиров, которые попробовал оставить вчера - так и есть, отметки в земле, сделанные мечом, показывали, что озеро здесь. Или должно было быть здесь. Артур осторожно сделал шаг вперед, подозрительно косясь на землю под ногами и на кусты. Заезжие лекари рассказывали, что от голода на жаре могут случаться видения. Вполне вероятно, он на озере, и вот-вот провалится в воду...

Однако, он остался на земле и вскоре добрался до первого куста. Темно-красные, почти фиолетовые ягоды влажно блестели на солнце, и Артур поколебался. Стоило есть их или нет? Они могли оказаться как плод на дереве - на пробу он оторвал одну ягоду. Замены на кусте не выросло, и Артур сжал ягоду в пальцах. Из нее брызнул сок, пахнущий - ягодами, вроде тех, что иногда подавались к столу в Камелоте.

Решившись, Артур вынул из ножен меч, и всыпал туда горсть ягод - столько, сколько поместилось.

Вернувшись, он первым делом пнул Мерлина - вернее, пнул преграду.

\- Ягоды, - сказал он, - посмотри в своих книжках, не ядовитые ли они.

\- У меня тут не список садовника, - пробурчал Мерлин, звуча фальшиво. Беспокойно хмурясь, он осмотрел ягоду, которую Артур держал в руке. - Я бы не стал их есть в любом случае, мало ли...

\- Я не ел два дня, - отрезал Артур. - Если их нет в твоих книгах, то я, пожалуй, рискну.

Он положил ягоду в рот. Теплая от его рук, она была слегка кисловатой, и, когда он сжал ее зубами, лопнула едва горьковатым соком у него на языке. Артур был так сосредоточен на своих ощущениях, что едва не пропустил тяжелый пристальный взгляд Мерлина. Поймав его, он подмигнул, и Мерлин поспешно отвел взгляд.

Как и в случае с озером, Артур не почувствовал никаких мгновенных изменений в своем организме. Разве что легкую боль в животе, как всегда, когда он ел после долгого перерыва. Высыпав ягоды в ладонь, он съел их все и вложил меч обратно.

\- Интересно, что будет на том месте в следующий раз, - задумчиво протянул он, покачав головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Мерлина. - Нашел что-нибудь?

\- Нет, - с сожалением Мерлин захлопнул книгу, которую держал на коленях. - Попробую завтра, - он взглянул на небо. - Да и темнеет, я не разгляжу букв.

Когда стемнело, Артур снова пробрался к выходу из дупла, движимый наполовину любопытством, наполовину желанием уйти подальше от Мерлина и не видеть, как он будет уходить.

Сегодняшний вечер выдался прохладным. Артур поежился, приземлившись в траву; под сенью дерева было еще холоднее. Светящиеся маленькие люди уже начали летать между травой и кустами, снова никак не показывая, что хотя бы видят Артура, и он привычным уже маршрутом направился на север.

Он не ожидал снова увидеть озеро, и удивленно застыл на берегу. Мимо него пролетел кто-то из странного светящегося народца, зависая ненадолго над гладью воды. После того, как он взлетел и пропал из вида, по воде пошли круги.

Пожав плечами, Артур зачерпнул воды. Когда магия не обращала на тебя внимания, очень легко было не обращать внимания на нее. Гораздо больше его беспокоило собственное нежелание выдавать Мерлина отцу, как колдуна, но, решил Артур, он сейчас не в Камелоте, и об этом можно было побеспокоиться позже.

Когда он вернулся, Мерлин, на удивление, был еще по ту сторону преграды. Он мирно спал, оставив костер гореть, лежа на своем покрывале, подтянув колени к груди, и выглядел почти беззаботно.

Артур подошел ближе и опустился на колени, стараясь не шуметь. Пальцем он провел по преграде, очерчивая контуры лица Мерлина.

С этим точно надо было что-то делать. Раньше Артур старался не думать о своих... желаниях, но в последнее время они настойчиво напоминали о себе, заполоняя мысли с каждым миллиметром кожи Мерлина, которые он видел - когда тот засучивал рукава, наклонялся спешиться или подобрать разбросанные артуровы вещи...

Артур закусил губу, споря сам с собой. Мерлин спал; Мерлин мог проснуться. Такие желания не подобают принцу; он ничего не может с ними поделать.

Логика и сдержанность проиграли спор, когда Мерлин выдохнул и перевернулся. Его рубаха задралась, обнажая полоску кожи, и Артур твердо решил, что на него действует магия этого дерева, травы, какая к черту разница.

Он опустил руку к штанам, ослабляя пояс и осторожно приспуская нижнее белье.

Стоя на коленях, дыша сквозь зубы, Артур погладил свой член, сначала только легкими касаниями, затем увереннее. Опустив голову, он стянул штаны вниз, и оперся второй рукой о преграду, продолжая гладить себя резкими, длинными движениями, задерживая дыхание. Постепенно он убыстрил темп, зажмурившись и прикусив нижнюю губу почти до боли.

\- Артур.

Артур вскинул голову так резко, что услышал хруст в шее, и замер, в том положении, в котором стоял. Мерлин смотрел на него огромными темными глазами, приоткрыв рот. Он облизнулся и мягко повторил, - Артур.

Таким униженным Артур себя чувствовал разве что в глубоком детстве, когда отец выпорол его на глазах у Морганы и доброй половины рыцарей за непослушание. Он часто дышал, ожидая, пока Мерлин что-то скажет, рассмеется. Вместо этого Мерлин провел рукой по груди и вниз, к поясу, где - Артур только заметил - то, что он тоже возбужден, не оставляло сомнений.

Пока Артур раздумывал, во что он вляпался, Мерлин пробрался пальцами в штаны и, судя по ритмическим движениям ткани, занимался тем же, чем и Артур только что.

Артур втянул воздух, и тихо сказал:

\- Мерлин, - облизнулся, борясь с желанием еще и откашляться, или встать и уйти. - Я хочу видеть, - вытолкнул он.

Мерлин будто этого и ждал, мгновенно стягивая штаны на бедра, освобождая член, который он не прекращал поглаживать, и садясь, глядя Артуру в глаза. Он положил ладонь на преграду, туда же, где была ладонь Артура, и криво улыбнулся.

Артур был рад, что они ничего не говорили. По правде сказать, он не знал, смог бы - наблюдая за Мерлином, подстраиваясь под его ритм, то и дело наталкиваясь на пристальный взгляд, последним, о чем он думал, было спросить Мерлина, не действует ли и на него какая-нибудь магия.

Когда Артур был уже близок, он прислонился лбом к преграде, как утром, и неровно выдохнул, зажмуриваясь.

Ему казалось, что он ощущает тепло ладони Мерлина на своей.

Утром, когда Артур проснулся, Мерлин уже сидел у костра, судорожно листая последний талмуд. Артур похлопал себя по бедру - штанина опять была влажной, и, теперь, еще и в беспорядке после - ночного происшествия.

\- Мерлин? - позвал он. Мерлин дернулся.

\- Ты проснулся, - у него были темные мешки под глазами, внезапно заметил Артур. - Я понял, как нам вытащить тебя отсюда, - заявил он.

\- Где-то я это уже слышал, - скептически ответил Артур, поднимаясь и подходя ближе. Мерлин вскочил, размахивая руками.

\- Нет, нет, я правда понял! Ты говорил про светящихся людей с ладонь размером, я знаю, кто это!

\- Ты слушал? - удивленно перебил его Артур, но Мерлин только отмахнулся.

\- Конечно, я слушал. Это ши, они магические создания, хранители каких-то границ, в общем, я их видел в Камелоте! - Мерлин торжествующе уставился на Артура.

Тот нахмурился.

\- Так это они виноваты в том, что я здесь оказался?

\- Нет, - Мерлин покраснел, - это я. Но я знаю, где ты. Ты в их мире. Тебе просто надо перейти барьер из их мира в наш.

Артур молча постучал по преграде. Мерлин тряхнул головой.

\- Не этот барьер. Там должна быть вода, - он поднял книгу, тыча пальцем в раскрытые страницы. Артур видел много текста и какой-то круг, видимо, долженствующий обозначать озеро. - Я видел ши возле озера, того, которое в лесу Камелота, недалеко от замка? Вернее, над озером, и они просто - прыгнули внутрь. Тебе надо найти воду, там есть вода? И прыгнуть внутрь. В нужный час. Я произнесу заклинание и ты вернешься обратно!

Мерлин выпалил всю свою тираду на одном дыхании и теперь стоял, улыбаясь и тяжело дыша. Артур не перебил его только потому, что бы слишком занят, удивляясь.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне, - уточнил он, - пойти и утопиться?

Мерлин вспыхнул.

\- Правильно, зацепись за это! Как будто не ты там... уже третий день умираешь от голода!

\- Я не умираю, тут есть вода и ягоды, - возразил Артур и осекся. - Озеро, - сказал он. Мерлин нахмурился, и Артур попробовал объяснить, - тут есть озеро. По крайней мере, было. Появляется по ночам, а днем там ягоды, помнишь, которые я приносил?

\- Вот оно, - почему-то шепотом сказал Мерлин, и откашлялся, глядя Артуру в глаза. - Артур, ты должен прыгнуть в это озеро.

Под почти умоляющим взглядом Мерлина Артур поколебался.

\- Я не уверен, что могу доверять твоим заклинательным способностям, Мерлин, - попытался отшутиться он. - Да и в замке ты не был уже день, может, Гаюс что-то придумал...

Он замолчал. Мерлин смотрел на него уже не просяще, а серьезно. Артур сглотнул.

\- Артур, - просто сказал Мерлин, - ты мне доверяешь?

Он закрыл глаза и кивнул.

***

Озеро, теперь, когда он знал, что должен в него погрузиться, выглядело зловещим, даже извечное синее сияние, казалось, издевательски подмигивает. Артур встряхнулся. Обернулся в последний раз на долину и дерево, и резко отвернулся, смотря вперед. Вернее, вниз, на воду. Осторожно он сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один. Ничего не произошло - никто не затянул его вглубь за лодыжку, дно вроде бы было ровное. Медленно Артур продвигался вперед, ощупывая дно перед собой, пока вода не начала плескаться возле его подбородка. Без кольчуги находиться в озере было легко, его тело слегка покачивалось в одном ритме с волнами - которых не было. Артур нахмурился, но отмел это, как магию. В данном случае то, что озеро магическое, должно было скорее помочь. Глубоко вдохнув, Артур шагнул еще вперед, с головой уходя под воду.

Ничего не произошло; Артур сделал еще шаг, глубже, потихоньку начиная ощущать, как кончается воздух. Усилием воли он заставил себя пройти еще шаг, и все еще безрезультатно. Он решил, что Мерлин опять что-то неправильно рассчитал, и загреб руками воду, собираясь подняться на поверхность и вернуться, но не смог.

Вода тащила его вниз, вязкая, как болотная жижа, и, как Артур не боролся, он уплывал только вглубь. Когда воздух кончился, у него заболела грудь; рефлекторно он открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть, и закашлялся, вдыхая воду. В глазах помутилось, голова пошла кругом, и последнее, что Артур видел перед тем, как потерять сознание, было чистое синее сияние у себя над головой.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, приходя в себя, и закашлялся. Грудь болела так, будто раскололась надвое, в глаза будто насыпали песка, и у него были видения - он видел лицо Мерлина над собой. Исключительно из мстительных побуждений Артур попытался ударить это лицо. И промахнулся, потому что оно уклонилось и схватило его за руку.

\- Не двигайся, - обеспокоенно сказало видение голосом Мерлина. - Я едва не опоздал.

\- Как всегда, - попытался сказать Артур, снова заходясь в приступе кашля. Его сознание более-менее прояснилось - он чувствовал, что весь промок, и нависающий над ним Мерлин - настоящий, который настойчиво то и дело трогает его. В конце концов Артуру это надоело и он с трудом забросил руку Мерлину на шею, притягивая его вниз, пока они не соприкоснулись лбами. Губы Мерлина были совсем рядом, Артур чувствовал его теплое дыхание на своей холодной коже. Слабо усмехнувшись, он сипло сказал, - конюшни. Вручную, - и поцеловал Мерлина, закрывая глаза.


End file.
